Impressed by Antiquity
by FieryKyna
Summary: Side kicks aren't only for super heroes. Follow the adventures of Dr. Indiana Jones as he searches the world for wonders accompanie by his new friend/trainee/pest who teaches him more about himself than any treasure ever could.


I do no own this glorious work, that wonder goes to Lucas and spielberg and whoever else fits in that category.

This takes place after the last crusade and is my preparation for the last movie. Enjoy :)

Pulling down the brim of his hat against the mid-day sun, Dr. Indiana Jones smiled at the streets of Siam. While others might have seen only the rubble, animals and filthy markets, he saw the years of history and the chance to recover some of it intact. Jones clashed with the crowds of men and women bargaining at the booths, but few glanced his way. Europeans were common in Siam, even if they weren't necessarily welcome.

The sweat drenched man ducked into a shaded alley unnoticed by anyone on the street. He was here on business, as was his job and today there was a true treasure to be obtained.

Several children came barreling down the narrow side street, ducking around him as they continued their games. One of them, a pre-teen girl whose pale skin marked her as a foreigner, stopped and stared at the unfamiliar man. Jones met her curious eyes and winked. He liked kids, they weren't corrupted yet. She blushed and ran after the others, glancing back once at the tall man. Dr. Jones smiled, and turned back to his task as the children's laughter faded away.

The fifth king of Siam was said to have been a great scholar, searching far and wide for meaning and purpose. He had many men searching Asia and into Europe, for an elixir which would allow him to live forever. The king died before any such potion was discovered, but according to ancient documents, the king's apothecary hid away a small chest containing a small vial and the equation to create a liquid which would bring a man back from the dead, no matter when he passed on to the next world.

Walking down the dim alley past darkened rooms, Indiana was looking for a symbol, to identify the person he was looking for. There? Jones brushed off the dirt and old posters obscuring a mark on the wall, **δ**. The chemist lived here. Pulling aside a heavy door tapestry, Jones stood silhouetted by the sun in the doorway, only to hear a hiss of agitation from someone deep within the shadows.

"If you are going to enter, leave out the sun,"

It was the chemist, stunted with age and an overuse of his own goods. The room stunk of opium and Indiana's nose wrinkled with distaste, he wouldn't be here long that was for sure.

He began bargaining, "I hear that you have something that is significantly important to my museum."

The man was shuffling around his shop opening jars and bottles, "Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on what you want. And I think you want more than some little old chest Hmmm?"

The small room began to haze over as all of the scents assaulted his lungs; the room was heavy and stuffy.

The old man continued, "_I_ think that you want something more from the cosmos, you want satisfaction. You're constantly searching for something, but it isn't these treasures."

Turning around Indiana could now see a plain, darkened box the chemist held, "You don't really want this do you?"

"I don't recall you being my shrink. Now I am prepared to pay quite a large sum for what you have there." Indiana was breathing heavily now, he swayed on his feet, if only there was some fresh air in here. He had to leave before the situation went south.

Tensing immediately the man, clutched the ancient box dangerously close to his chest, his eyes wide with distrust and drugs, "No amount of money could ever pay for the glorious treasure of Raja Pali, it was meant for his people not you, but now it's mine all mine," he began to mutter, "but I do need the money, oh yes I do need the money. Perhaps there is a solution Dr. Jones."

A large man struggled in the room, the girl Indiana had seen earlier twisting and punching as an attempt to escape his grasp, "the lousy rat got out," he growled in a low voice.

"Never mind her now, our visitor was just leaving, but it seems he forgot to pay for what he owes."

Glancing at Indiana, the huge man grinned and backhanded the thrashing girl to the floor, where she gasped and curled up into a ball.

The man crossed the room quickly, shoving the almost comatose Jones into the wall and searched through his pockets, pulling out a bag of money.

Jones was gasping for air now; this was definitely not going as planned. Reaching desperately for his whip, he was shocked to suddenly feel the weight of the giant lifted off him, while a gust of fresh air blew into the room clearing his head.

Still bearing the mark of the heavy blow, the girl stood over the man who had hit her, apparently even behemoths could fall; especially if it was a kick to the groin. Now was the time to act.

"Get out of here kid," he said in the girls general direction, he didn't have time to take care of her, the addict was still clutching at the fragile box and was dangerously close to breaking it.

Picking up the bag from the ground Indiana approached him, "Hand it over and I'll be nice and still give you some money, just put it down gently."

The chemists eyes only widened and he back into a shelf, throwing more bottles to the ground where they shattered. Obviously coercion wouldn't work, getting physical though would destroy whatever the box held.

"ซวย พัน ๆ ก็มักจะตา ยเพรา ของมันในเว ลาะพิษอันรวดเร็ว ตายโหง"

The man froze, the young girl had not fled, but instead was whispering in Thai while she crept towards the addict slowly.

"เดี๋ยวนี้ เจริญ ตู้มีลิ้น ชัก"

The man placed the container on the shelf slowly, never looking away from the child who was now baring her teeth at him.

"… ไป!"

He bolted from the room, leaving a bruised child, unconscious giant and one severely confused anthropologist.

Indiana quickly wrapped up the chest and placed it in his bag before turning to the young girl who was now sitting cross legged on the ground rubbing at the side of her face.

"Who are you and what the _hell_ did you say to him?"


End file.
